


Thornblaze

by Andrian (salable_mystic)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Claustrophobia, Earthquakes, Kadanzer Weyr, M/M, Trapped, ruined buildings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Andrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a long time ago, I played a harper craftmaster in a Pern online RPG. Part of that involved writing songs for the character. This is one of them. (The context: characters are trapped in a ruined building after an earthquake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thornblaze

_Hope is not a shining jewel_  
far away  
hope is just what gets you  
through the day. 

Stone above, and stone beneath  
a darkness that seems never-ending  
no light, no air, no anything  
so much broken beyond mending. 

_Hope is not a shining jewel_  
far away  
hope is just what gets you  
through the day. 

Darkness, darkness, everywhere  
utter silence, not a sound  
stifled breath, choking silence  
darkness, silence, all around 

_Hope is not a shining jewel_  
far away  
hope is just what gets you  
through the day. 

Waiting, hoping, one more breath  
drawn against the pain and fear  
courage my shield against the fright -  
someone, someone will find me here 

_Courage is not an elusive gem_  
out of grasp  
courage is to believe  
some things will last. 


End file.
